Plus Anima:The Dragon or Jade adventures with Cooro and Saki
by Maddygirl13
Summary: When Cooro and his new friend Saki are suck into a world they never knew, Cooro must protect her from a demon hybrid named Drago. Can Senri,Husky, and Nana save them form the forces of evil and Section 13? And can Cooro protect Saki from a force that lives within her. One more thing, It's a musical!
1. Prologue

_Long ago, four +Anima children search for others like themselves and a place to belong. Along the way, they encounter villains and friends alike, as well as other +Anima._

_They lived in a place called Astaria, were some humans have an unusual gift that grants them the ability to morph one or more of their body parts, such as limbs, into a form of an animal's body part. Some are capable of even more radical changes, such as growing wings or full-body transformation. The transformation processes are very fast, and occur at the user's will. When inactive, the morphed areas revert back to normal, leaving the person's clothing and body completely untouched. The only visual mark of this ability appears on the body of the person, in the form of a black birthmark._

_Here are two know ways to become a +Anima:_

_1) They are usually children below age 14._

_2) They are very close to death or in a desperate situation._

_With their powers, they conquered many dangers, hard ships, and weather. At the end they lived with a blacksmith and a former deer +Anima. They live a happy life._

_But, this is only an ending to a new beginning and a new adventure._

* * *

**I don't own +Anima**_** or**_** Jackie Chan Adventures.**

**Except Saki or any other character aren't part of the show and the manga.**


	2. AN: pick songs for characters

**Hi everyone! If you notice that the title has into "Plus Anima:The Dragon or Jade adventures with Cooro and Saki." That is because I'm making series Called:**

**"Jade adventures "**

**The series is about Jade having adventures with other characters from other shows, universes, games and time. Yes, there will be a story about Jade going back in the to meet a character from the past, which I won't name, yet. Her adventures with other characters well take place during an episode or episodes from Jackie Chan adventures.**

**For an example:**

**This story will take place before and during the episode, "weight and see," from season 5. But it might go into "The Powers That Be."**

**I'm making another Jade adventures, is called: "Jade adventures with Manaphy." It's coming in Aug.**

* * *

**Also you made have notice that I add something in the summery, which was," One more thing, musical!" That because I always want to making a musical fanficton story.**

**If you want a song in the story, Please tell me what is the name of the song, who is it by, and which character you want to sing it.**

***Suddenly, Maddygirl13's door bust opened. In the Doorway was Nana.***

**Nana: You're Making it into a musical?! *Sparkly eyes***

**Maddy(It short for Maddygirl13): Nana! What're you doing here? You suppose to be pertaining.**

**Nana: I was..FOR 8 MONTHS!**

**Maddy: I'm sorry, I been writing others stories, like "Hybrid Destiny".**

**Nana: For 8 months? *Raising an eye brow***

**Maddy:O.k., I got sidetracked by school, summer school, summer vacation and I was messing around with chapters from other stories.**

**Nana: And? *Crossing her arms.***

**Maddy: And I was doing drawings for my account on deviantart.**

**Nana: T-T**

**Maddy: Is there a reason why you're here, other even make me feel bad for the people that waited months for this story to get a new chapter?**

**Nana:Oh ya. Well Maddy...**

**Maddy:T_T**

**Nana:I was wondering if me and Husky can do a duet?**

**Maddy: A duet? Uuuhh... Why?**

**Nana: Because in musicals, it's the golden rule to...**

*** She opens her bat wing and fly into the spotlight***

**HAVE A DUET IN EVERY MUSICAL!**

**Maddy: I won't say every musical Nana.**

**Nana: Please. *Puppy eyes***

**Maddy: *sigh* Alright, but make it short, we spend the first quarter of the story on this.**

**Nana: O.k. * Clearing her throat ***

**_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_**

**Maddy: Wow. What a voice.**

**_But that's-_**

*** Suddenly Maddy's door burst open again, in the door way was Husky. ***

**Husky: Nana for the last time, I'm not doing a duet with you!**

**Nana: But Husky, every musical most have a duet!**

**Husky: I don't care! * He ran off* **

**Nana: Come back there! She fly after him.***

**Maddy: Uuuhhh… Well that was… interesting. **

**Well Husky and Nana sing " Love the way you lie" by Rihanna for their duet? **

**Well Nana get Husky to sing with her? Or if not, what song well they sing.**

**But if Nana doesn't get to him to sing with her, who well or someone else is gonna sing that song.**

**Crash!**

**And who Saki? What is she like? And What is she part in this story?**

**Well it seems that I have to make this chapter into an author note here.**

***Nana stops chasing Husky**

**Nana: No! Please, I waited 8 months for this!**

**Maddy: Nana, there more.**

**Nana: Oh**

**Maddy: But worry, I put the real chapter 1 later in Aug.**

**And during that time, pick a song and who you want to see. If you not sure, just pick, and I well see which characters well sing it. And also I have some in mind, so don't be presser.**

**Oh right! I forgot the list of characters.**

**Here they are:**

**Jackie chan adventures:**

**_Jackie Chan_**

_Jade Chan_

_Uncle Chan_

**_Tohru_**

_Finn_

_Ratso_

_Chow_

_Hak Foo_

_Drago_

_Strikemaster Ice_

_DJ Fist _

_ MC Cobra_

_El Toro Fuerte_

_Paco_

_Viper_

**+ Anima:**

_Cooro_

_Nana_

_Husky_

_Senri_

**OC:**

**Saki**

**And any other OC**

**If you like:**

**+A:**

**Rose**

**Marca**

**JCA:**

**Valmont**

**Captain Augustus Black **

**Shen Du **

**Tohru's mom?**

* * *

**Well that the time we have for now.**

**Remember, the faster you pick a song, the fast the next chapter comes up.**

**Husky: AND THE FASTER YOU PICK, THE FASTER NANA LEAVES ME ALONE!**

**Nana: DO A DUEY WITH ME!**

**Maddy: Well,Bye!**

* * *

**Love the way you lie by Rihanna**


End file.
